Love Revolution
by HaruKamiya199
Summary: It's the middle of the Revolutionary War. The tides turn as the American fired the English camp within Boston. Later on the young Country will then reveal his secret in why he started the war in the first place. Will Arthur forgive him for being foolish? Will England Love him in the way America does? How will this love story end? Take place during the Revolution and World Wars.


**A/N: I don't own these character just the story plot. This story was inspire by the doujin Independence Sky and the Revolutinary War. This story will finish at Revolutionary War and Start at the World Wars.**

**Warning: Smut and bloody scene in the future.**

* * *

Arthur pants hardly as he ran. It was the middle of the revolution when he thought the red coats were going to win but that thought changed today when the American fired at night, near the base within Boston. The pain in his chest became sharp and painful. He felt as if the wound from the bullet shot was going to open even bigger.

How can his own brother America do this to him? Does he take pity on America? No he was doing this to keep the American close to him. Arthur trips when he heard a gun shot. He winced and sat up looking around. His head turns when he heard rustling coming from the bush. "Who's there?" He asked.

When there was no answer Arthur grab something near him and threw it at bushes. In result a rabbit rushed out and away. He sighs in relief and paused when he heard a gun click. His body tensed up and his eyes widen. He turned back to meet eyes full of sadness. "Alfred..." He spoke before a bullet pierce his ankle by some other commander. He grunts at the pain and pulled out his Python to shoot the soldiers head.

"Arthur!" Was the last thing he heard before he stood up and started to run avoiding gun fire. This can't be the end of him can it? No he was England, a wealthy place. Far behind Alfred run with his troops "don't let him escape...make him retreat his crew from Boston." He said and kept his gun high. He grasps the rifle. He suddenly trips as a bullet pierce his ankle "shit!" He winced and looked around and saw his men on the ground dead.

He heard footstep and looked up to meet eyes with someone that looked like him but in a red coat uniform. His eyes widen "Alfie..." He whisper panting a bit. "Hey there America, having a great time?" He asked with a grin. "Fuck you!" Alfred kicked his face. "What makes you go against your own people?" He asked the man. "I am loyal to England, you see.." He respond. Alfred grunt and pull Alfie to his feet and throws his fist at him. Alfie on the other hand reflect it and duck. Alfred picked up his rifle and hit Alfie in the face with his bayonet. Alfie gasp and wipes his lips clean. He then grabbed his rifle and attack Alfred with it. Alfred jumps backwards to avoid the fact that he was going to be stab.

Arthur on the other hand was bleeding hardly. He collapsed against a tree and coughed into his hand. He pants and closed his eyes as a scene hit him

"Engwand don't leave." Said a smaller and younger America. "I'm sorry America, I'll come back soon, I promise.." England said and kneel down to pull America into his arm. The memories started to pour into the Brit's head. After a while Arthur lean against the tree and started to sob painfully. He knew it was his fault from the beginning. "Why? God damit America, why can't you just listen to me for once?" He sobbed out and grip his sleeves.

Alfred stop once he heard the sob. He suddenly realize who the sobs were coming from.'he is close.' Alfred thought and fell on his knees when Alfie slam the rifle against his cheek. Alfred winces and held his onto his mouth in pain. "Why stop? Don't you want to win? you want indepenece do you?" Alfie said and smirks as he lift Alfred's chin. "You know, you are hurting England a whole lot? Do you think he'll every forgive you?" He asked and Alfred spit blood into his face.

Alfie let go of Alfred chin and wipe his face. He growls and kick his face. Alfred winced when he fell against the ground.

"E-Enough Alfie.." Arthur said as he appear from the bushes and held his wound.

Alfie looked over and his eyes widen. "England." He shouted and rushed over.

Arthur gasps as he was grasps in the young loyal America's arm. "Ow, watch it.." He scowls

"Oops sorry.." He said and remember that America was still there. He turn back to the spot he left Alfred laying. "He's gone..."

Arthur look to where Alfred once was. "Forget it Alfie, just get me back to camp..." He said and winced.

As Alfie help Arthur get to the nearby camp he doesn't realize Alfred was standing a distance away, watching them and how Arthur was getting carried away. "I'm sorry England..." He whisper as he felt a light tear fall from his eyes. He grips the hand watch Arthur gave him long ago.

Arthur was sat to rest in a tent. He closed his eyes and something got him thinking. The look in Alfred eyes before he got shot in the ankle. Why were they so dull and caring as if the American was sorry? Did the American finally get to his senses? He was brought out from his thoughts when someone walked in.

Arthur looked up. "What are you doing here Alfie?" He asked the young loyal side of America. "I came to see if you okay..." He respond and Arthur let out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you can say I'm fine.." He said "Don't worry too much.."

Alfie sighs and nods. "If that is what you ask for I guess I'll leave you to rest.." He said and left the tent.

Arthur watches him leave. He didn't know why but he felt as if he wanted the American to love him. Was he having sexual desire for his ex-brother? Wait why would he call America his ex-brother if he felt attarcted to the man. He shook his head "nevermind this bullshit, I'm just going to sleep..." He mumurs and closed his eyes. He fell asleep a while later.

Alfred return to his camp and patch himself up. Why did he felt so bad for Arthur? Is it because he have hidden feeling for the Brit? He couldn't think anymore. "America are you okay?" a fellow soldier asked. Alfred looked up and smiles "Yeah everything is fine, it's just that I feel a bit dizzy.." He said. "Oh, do you want anything?" He asked and Alfred shook his head. "No I'm okay..." He respond and the soldier nods and saluted before he walked out. Alfred sighs as he looked down at old letters.

He scam through them and found one that made him angry and sad.

A letter written by England.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I'm sorry I can't visit you this year. Things had been hard on the sea. We don't know how long it will take but I'll come and visit. I would never abondon you ever._

_Love _

_England(aka Arthur) _

Alfred crumble the letter and growls in pain. He tired to not let the tear slip but too late they started to fall. He thought it was best to lay down and sleep. He laid on the floor and slipped under the cover to sleep. While he slept he griped onto the hand watch.

* * *

A/N: **Alright here you go this was my first story on Wattpad. ****But I decided I to move it here because Wattpad is not a site for me.**

**Sorry for the grammer and things. It's been long since I post a USUK story. **

**Enjoy I'll update soon, same goes for LBO(Levi's Beautiful Omega)!**

**I suppose I'll make my stories longer but for now I'll leave it like this.**


End file.
